


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by beomgyusbuns



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, angst if you squint, joking there's no angst, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgyusbuns/pseuds/beomgyusbuns
Summary: Beomgyu was always with Taehyun. They were attached to the hip at all times. Beomgyu was there for Taehyun when his parents died in a car crash when he was 18, and Taehyun was there for Beomgyu whenever his parents were being pieces of shit to him. His childhood was Beomgyu. He couldn’t remember a day in his life without Beomgyu right next to him. They were rarely ever apart, and never EVER spent the holidays apart, even when Beomgyu went to college.This year Beomgyu ditched him to go to a party, ruining their day, but also Taehyun's plans to confess to him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalkoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkoo/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. It's mediocre at best, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Kemy because honestly she was the only reason I wrote it and Bri my bff for encouraging me and giving me feedback! I love you guysss <3
> 
> edit: LISTEN TO CHRISTMAS LOVE BY JIMIN!!!! https://youtu.be/LDPSNwJPnGY

The chilly wind blew the bangs off of Taehyun’s face. Taking a deep breath, he stuffed his hands further into the pockets of his padded jacket and buried his chin into his scarf. He began walking through the small town, smiling at all of the wonderful decorations. Tinsel and tiny lights adorned the edges of all the shops and boutiques. His favorite Christmas song was playing through the store speakers. 

[ All I Want For Christmas Is You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY)

As Taehyun turned the corner, a huge Christmas tree emerged, in all its glory, begging attention from all the pedestrians.

The Christmas tree. It was as beautiful as ever this year, with colorful twinkling lights and decorations of every kind. He couldn’t remember a single year of his life where the tree wasn’t there. It’s been there ever since the town was created. It was a tradition for everyone to hang up ornaments on the tree as the holidays approached (although the tree was there year-round). Year after year, more ornaments were added and now the tree was a huge blob of ornaments, barely any green in sight. Nobody cared though, as they continued to add ornaments every year and would continue to for years to come. 

Circling the tree, Taehyun tried to find their ornaments. His and Beomgyu’s. Finally finding the branch where their ornaments hanged, Taehyun grinned, thinking of his best friend. Every Christmas since he was 5, he spent with Beomgyu. Each year they decorate an ornament together to put on the tree. He could still remember the first Christmas together, shortly after his parents moved into the small town.

_ “Beomgyuuuuuuu! You can’t draw a tree on an ornament! You have to draw cookies and milk for Santa,'' Taehyun _ exclaimed, snatching the ornament from Beomgyu.

_ “I'm lactose intolerant! Geez, Taehyun, There’s nothing wrong with drawing a tree on an ornament! It’s COOL!”  _ Beomgyu snatched it back, beginning to scribble on the clear orb when Taehyun grabbed the marker from him.

They continued to push and shove at the ornaments and the markers until Taehyun dropped it as Beomgyu was tackling him. The glass shattered all over the floor and both little boys burst into tears. They ended up drawing both.

Beomgyu was always with Taehyun. They were attached to the hip at all times. Beomgyu was there for Taehyun when his parents died in a car crash when he was 18, and Taehyun was there for Beomgyu whenever his parents were being pieces of shit to him. His childhood was Beomgyu. He couldn’t remember a day in his life without Beomgyu right next to him. They were rarely ever apart, and never EVER spent the holidays apart, even when Beomgyu went to college. This is why it was such a shock when Beomgyu came up to Taehyun the day before Christmas saying that he couldn’t spend the day with him.

“The sophomores are holding this huge Christmas event and I have to be there Taehyun. But it’s sophomores only,” Beomgyu had told him after he told him to go to the cafe just off-campus. Taehyun was already skeptical because Beomgyu only did this when something bad happened. Like the time Beomgyu told him he got a girlfriend. And when he told him that she broke up with him a week later because she found out he was bisexual. So many worst-case scenarios were running through Taehyun’s head as he approached the shop, but he didn’t expect this at all.

“But… we always spend Christmas together,” Taehyun mumbled, his face falling. He didn’t want to come off as clingy, but could you blame him? Christmas was  _ their _ thing.

“I’m really sorry Taehyun. I just… it’s the biggest social event of the year! Everyone’s going to be there.” Taehyun’s frown deepened.

“I thought it was bros before hoes.” 

“It is, but…” Beomgyu reached over the table and held both of Taehyun’s hands in his own. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. We can watch Christmas movies all day afterward and we can cuddle and I’ll do everything you want me to do, no complaining, okay? I’ll even make you cheese tteokbokki and cookies!”

Taehyun gave him a half-smile. It was just one Christmas, right? No one would care if the tree had one less ornament. It was overcrowded anyway.

“Okay,” Taehyun complied with a fake pout. “But don’t think I’m gonna let you get off the hook that easy.”

“Oh no, don’t tell me you’re gonna make me do a” Beomgyu winced. “TikTok…” Last time that happened was when Beomgyu forgot about their movie night and went to the arcade with his friends instead. Taehyun obviously didn’t let him get by without punishment.

“That’s what you get for ditching me” Taehyun smirked, trying to play off how hurt he truly was. “Okay, bye Beomgyu hyung! Have fun at your party.”

That is why Taehyun is walking through town alone on Christmas. Sitting on the old bench on the plaza, he watched the passerby. The little girl hanging up her own ornament on the tree, her loving parents watching her with endearment. Mr. Minhyuk, his old elementary school teacher, was dressed as Santa and taking pictures with kids in front of the tree. The couple, holding hands as they strolled through town happily. Taehyun’s spirit dampened, thinking of Beomgyu. That could’ve been them. If only Beomgyu hadn’t ditched him.

After Beomgyu announced that he had gotten himself a girlfriend, Taehyun thought it was over; he would never be anything more than a friend to Beomgyu. When he was informed of their breakup, Taehyun knew he had to make a move before it was too late. Endlessly pining over him wouldn't do him any good. He didn’t know what pushed him to buy them, but he did. Taehyun pulled a small, velvet black box out of his pocket, staring intently at it as if it could summon Beomgyu to him. No, it wasn’t an engagement ring. They were promise rings. Taehyun hadn't thought about what would happen if Beomgyu didn’t feel the same way and their friendship was ruined. The disappointment was the single thing he felt at the moment, despite it being Christmas. Maybe it was for the better that Beomgyu had taken a rain check. It would spare him the embarrassment of getting rejected. Sullen, Taehyun shoved the box back into his pocket. He was going to forget any romantic feelings he had for Beomgyu. 

Taehyun got back up again and wandered through the familiar streets again. But with every turn, he relived all the memories that he had shared with Beomgyu. Beomgyu had dropped his ice cream in front of the statue of a fallen soldier. Taehyun had tripped and fell on the street in front of the bead shop, and Beomgyu was the one who picked him up. They had had countless study dates in the local bookstore. There was a spiral of precious memories everywhere he went. Another moment that made him fall more in love with Beomgyu. The box in his pocket felt a tad heavier than it was before. 

Giving up completely, Taehyun sat down once again on the cold bench to think about the situation. Since there was no way Taehyun would ever get the courage to confess again, he would have to throw away the rings. He wished that throwing away the feelings he had for Beomgyu was that easy. He was extremely frustrated. Taehyun was so lost in his thoughts, he started hearing Beomgyu's voice calling his name. 

_ I must be really delusional, _ he thought.

It was only when Taehyun heard frantic footsteps coming his way did he awake from his stupor. Standing up, he bumped into the body that was running towards him earlier, almost falling back onto the seat. When he glanced up, he recognized the person was Beomgyu.

"Beomgyu?" Taehyun asked. Beomgyu straightened up and took a step back before Taehyun could get a good glimpse of him. Beomgyu's face was flushed and his eyes were darting everywhere and staring at everything but him. 

"H-hi, Taehyun," Beomgyu said, his words strained. He seemed... shy for some reason and was playing and pulling at his fingers.

"Why are you here? Do you need me for something?" Taehyun questioned. Something didn't seem right.

Without a single word, Beomgyu grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat, leading him to somewhere unknown.

Confused, Taehyun asked, "Beomgyu, where are we going?" 

"Somewhere, you'll see, just wait." The sight of Beomgyu's gloved hand pressed against his made his heartbeat quicken. They held hands all the time, but it was impossible to stay calm when the promise rings were still in his pocket and Beomgyu was actually  _ here _ .

They reached the Gardens, a small park downtown that they went to all the time. Today, the bushes were decked out in sparkling golden lights, grand arches lining the walkway, and lampposts wrapped in tinsel. 

"Oh, why are we here?" Taehyun said. It was lovely, yes, but there had to be a reason why Beomgyu was being so fidgety and avoiding his gaze. 

After taking a deep breath, Beomgyu turned around to face him, took both of his hands, and slowly began to walk backward, still refusing to make eye contact.

"L-look up," he murmured apprehensively. And Taehyun did, finally realizing why Beomgyu was so nervous. A small, plastic ball of mistletoe hanging from the arch hung over their heads. 

"Hahaha, I guess we have to kiss now," Beomgyu squeaked, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Before giving Taehyun any time to react, Beomgyu quickly swooped down and pressed a sweet peck on his lips, and pulled away just as quickly, not giving Taehyun a chance to kiss back.

Eyes blown wide, Taehyun looked up at Beomgyu, not truly believing what just happened. Then it  _ really _ hit him that he just kissed his childhood best friend and crush under the mistletoe, the same boy that he was planning to confess to just hours earlier. 

Subconsciously licking his lips, Taehyun gazed at Beomgyu straight in the eyes, needing an explanation. 

"So, uh, I was playing truth or dare, and I lied about something not important, but yeah I lied so Yeonjun, you know Yeonjun right? Of course. You know him, haha, well he said I had to do a punishment so, uh the punishment was um k-kissing you under the mistletoe, so that's why Yeonjun hung up the mistletoe while I was getting you, and that's also why he's spying on us behind the bush over there to see if I followed through," Beomgyu ushered out quickly in one breath, pointing behind Taehyun to where Yeonjun was crouched, his face peeking from the prickly leaves. He gave Taehyun a small wave.

Taehyun stood there for a moment, trying to process all of this information that was suddenly thrown at him. 

"Wait, wait, wait." Taehyun lowered Beomgyu's arm, hurt and sadness taking over his features. "This was all just a dare? A prank?"

"No, Taehyun-"

"I-I just. I don't want you to mess with my feelings like that."

"Listen to me." Beomgyu cupped Taehyun's face with his gloved hands. "Do you want to know what I lied about?"

"I don't think that matters, Beomgyu," Taehyun muttered, trying to conceal his inner turmoil.

"Taehyun, please listen to me," Beomgyu pleaded, forcing Taehyun to look at him with the hands that still nestled his face.

"I lied about liking you. I like you Taehyun. More than I'd like to admit." 

Taehyun was bewildered. Beomgyu actually reciprocated his feelings?

"Really?" Taehyun whispered, hope beginning to bloom in his chest. 

"Really." He chuckled and gave him a big grin, making Taehyun's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"I-I like you too." Nothing could describe how Taehyun was feeling at the moment. He wanted to run all over the neighborhood and scream that Beomgyu liked him back. Blissful and a bit ecstatic, Taehyun giddily pulled away from Beomgyu and dug the ring box out of his pocket.

"Taehyun, I hate to break it to you but isn't it too early to get married. I mean we just confessed." Beomgyu watched with an amused laugh.

Taehyun glared at him. "This isn't an engagement ring, you idiot." Opening the box, he revealed two shiny rings adorned with gems. 

"It kind of looks like an engagement ring Taehyun," Beomgyu commented.

"Can you shut up? They're promise rings." Taehyun silently took the two rings from their cushion and held them in front of them.

"So what are we? Are we just two best friends that have non-platonic feelings for each other?" Taehyun teased.

"You could've just asked me to be your boyfriend," Beomgyu complained in fake exasperation. 

"So are you saying yes?"

"Yes, Taehyun, I'll be your boyfriend," Beomgyu agreed, beaming as Taehyun slipped the ring onto his delicate finger. 

After putting the ring on his own finger, Taehyun grinned at Beomgyu. "Hi, boyfriend."

"Hi, boyfriend," Beomgyu replied.

At that moment, Yeonjun decided to emerge from the bush to hop around in excitement.

Frantically typing on his phone, he said, "Oh my GOD! Soobin and Hueningkai are gonna freak when they hear this." Walking up to them, Yeonjun patted them on the shoulder. "Congrats on your marriage! I'm gonna go back to the party. Remember to use protection if things get... spicy." Yeonjun smirked. 

Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a playful smack. "Go away."

As Yeonjun left, Taehyun and Beomgyu turned to face each other once again. 

"You know you didn't have to go and buy rings. People are gonna think we're married."

Taehyun frowned at him. "I bought them on a whim. And if I didn't confess then you probably would've never confessed."

"Technically  _ I'm _ the one that confessed," Beomgyu pointed out.

Taehyun refuted. "But only because your friends dared you to. On second thought, how did they even know you were lying? You have an acting major, Beomgyu."

"They pestered me until I admitted that I lied," Beomgyu chuckled. "That doesn't matter, though. I now have a boyfriend that's also the same person I've liked since high school."

"Then why didn't you confess earlier, you asshole, I've liked you since MIDDLE SCHOOL," Taehyun groaned, jabbing an accusatory finger at his chest. 

"Why didn't  _ you _ confess?"

"I hate you."

"I love you," Beomgyu responded with such tenderness that it caught Taehyun off guard. The mood shifted from flirtatious to something deeper.

"I love you too," Taehyun whispered, his heart swelling with emotion.

Beomgyu held his hand, thumbing the ring on his finger. “I’m sorry I ditched you. The party wasn’t even that exciting. I would rather be with you anyway.” 

"I also didn't get you a Christmas present because we agreed to stop giving presents to each other back in high school," Beomgyu frowned. "Now I owe you."

Taehyun scoffed, examining the ring. "The rings? Don't worry I bought them at the thrift store, they weren't too expensive. Probably plastic." 

"What did I expect?" Beomgyu rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Besides. All I wanted for Christmas was you." 

Beomgyu groaned. "You're so cheesy."

"But you love that."

"Yeah, I do," Beomgyu relented, laughing at his adorable boyfriend.

"Shouldn't we kiss again? I don’t really remember what it felt like,” Taehyung suggested nonchalantly.

"Just say you want to kiss me and go," Beomgyu sighed, holding his hand again and leaning in.

When Beomgyu's lips finally met his, he felt warmer than he ever had, despite is being almost below freezing outside. Instinctively, Taehyun laced his hands around Beomgyu's neck, pulling him closer. The feeling of Beomgyu's lips moving against his, his hands on his waist hugging their bodies together was euphoric. He felt like this was where he belonged, in Beomgyu's arms. Running out of breath, Taehyun pulled away first, panting slightly, releasing a puff of frosty mist in between them. 

He felt so relieved. They stood in silence, wrapped in each other's arms and staring at one another like it was their first time. Beomgyu was gorgeous with his disheveled blonde hair and red dusted nose from the biting wind. He looked the way he did every day, but still beautiful to him.

"I'm so happy," Beomgyu breathed before drawing him closer by his waist. 

"Me too, Beomgyu."

"Now let's go back to the square, I wanna walk around like the old times," Taehyun exclaimed, tugging away and leading Beomgyu forward, hopping on the balls of his feet.

Surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, Beomgyu complied, allowing Taehyun to drag him back to the plaza.

It was a short trip there. They walked around the Christmas tree a couple times and laughed at the old ornaments they made years ago before taking a stroll. Around the corner, they made a quick stop at the bakery to buy gingersnap cookies, just like they did many times before. The only difference was that they were holding hands this time. 

They wandered past the book store, the ice cream shop, the café, before eventually making it to the ornament shop.

Entering the store, the storekeeper greeted them with a warm smile. "Welcome back again, young men," he said, ushering them over to the crafting tables. "What type of ornaments would you like to make this year?" 

Mr. Jeong had owned the shop for years, the man essentially watching the two grow up since they visited every year to make ornaments. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu didn't even need to look at the assortment of different styles and designs. "The clear one," Beomgyu and Taehyun in unison, even though Mr. Jeong was already pulling one out of the glass case. 

Placing the ornament on the table, the old man warmly smiled and left them to decorate. Taehyun naturally chose the glitter paint pens in red and green. Beomgyu chose white and black like he always did.

"What should we draw this time?" Taehyun asked. 

Raising a playful eyebrow, Beomgyu replied, "Maybe something different? I mean we've been drawing candy canes and trees for, what, the past 3 years?"

Taehyun pouted. "It's not that bad, it's Christmas, what else are we supposed to draw? You didn't have any better ideas." 

"I have an idea!" Beomgyu exclaimed. Grasping the red marker, he started scribbling on the clear glass, refusing to let Taehyun see. 

A minute later, Beomgyu unveiled the ornament with a wide beam. "Ta-da~"

Taehyun could only giggle in disbelief when he saw what Beomgyu had drawn. In messy handwriting, Beomgyu had written: "BG + KT" encased in a big heart with smaller hearts surrounding it. 

"It's great," Taehyun told him, before adding a few candy canes and sparkles. "Let's go hang it up before it gets too dark."

They paid Mr. Jeong and wished him a Merry Christmas, but before they left he said, "Why didn't you tell me you two were engaged?" 

Furiously blushing, Taehyun corrected him. "N-no, we're d-dating. We started dating  _ today _ , actually."

Looking amused, Mr. Jeong replied, "It was about time anyway." 

It was Beomgyu's turn to blush. "Thank you, Mr. Jeong, we'll get going now. Merry Christmas!"

They walked out of the store and approached the Christmas tree, finding their branch. Together they placed the ornament on the tree, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments, even if it was terrible haha. Constructive criticism is welcomed! 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @/beomgyusbuns


End file.
